Not Your Ordinary Halloween Story
by fluffy2001
Summary: After the PPTH Halloween party, Chase and Cameron fall into another world, and only a cancer kid can see them.  House brings in a quantum physicist to help, Wilson a parapsychologist.  Throw in a horny ghost with thing for Chase, and it all gets weird.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is my submission for the finallytuesday Halloween Fest challenge on livejournal. It is a very over the top, crazy idea, with a chapter three that is guaranteed to twist your brain. There are four chapters in all, and this is chapter one. **

I must give my thanks to my two betas. To quack3790, thanks so much for helping me work through this completely crazy idea to give it some order.

To jennifferbutterfly, who is not only an awesome beta'er, but today is her 20th birthday. This chapter is dedicated to her special day!! 

**For those that have read Take The Ducklings Bowling/When You Least Expect It, you might notice I borrowed a character to help the plot get started. **

-------------------------------------------------------

"I find it hard to believe myself," Ramone, a male nurse from the ER, said to House, Wilson and Cameron at the annual hospital Halloween party. "A hospital like this, with all the deaths, you would think there would be loads of weird incidents or urban legends involving ghosts around here." They listened intently, even though House suspected that this guy wasn't a paranormal expert, but someone who liked sharing stories while on coffee break.

Cameron was especially disbelieving. "There hasn't been one story?"

"Well, there is one tale that comes up at Halloween every year, but I think that it was invented by some doctor who needed a scary story for the pediatric ward."

Cameron's eyebrows raised in interest, her expression almost lost in the colors of the boisterous fairy costume she was wearing. "I like a good story, let's hear it."

House and Wilson rolled their eyes. There was nothing more ridiculous than grown adults sharing children's ghost stories. "I'm off to the bar," House said, turning to leave.

"There's no alcohol here," Ramone said.

"Not at this party, no." House walked out of the cafeteria, with Wilson following behind.

Ramone thought about joining them, and then shook it off, going on with the story. "About twenty years ago, there was a middle aged woman, a spinster with ten cats, who came in feeling ill and found out she had a fatal disease with only a week to live. As she clung to life in the ICU, she swore that if she couldn't have a man in this life, she was going to do everything in her power to get one in the next world. Once a year she comes out, looking for the ideal man, often harassing the ones she likes. A couple men she has taken, but they ended up coming back because they didn't prove to be worthy, completely unnerved by what she did to them in the process."

"That's a ridiculous tale," Cameron said, disappointed. "If that's a kid's story, the doctors around here need better imaginations."

"Tell me about it. Considering I'm gay, she obviously left me alone. Speaking of which, is Dr. Chase ready to come play for the other team yet?" He pointed at Chase, dressed deliciously in a cowboy outfit, who was talking to a young woman.

Cameron gave him a wicked grin. "He's too good at keeping his woman happy. I think I'd kill him if he wasted all that talent elsewhere."

"Lucky girl. I'd cling onto him too if given the chance." They both sighed while glaring at Chase with adoration.

Chase found the conversation mildly interesting, but this party was turning out to be really boring. He didn't see the point of grown adults putting on costumes, gathering together in a room and trying to have fun based on hospital talk and cheap snacks. Cuddy wasn't even here. When the Dean of Medicine ditches her own party, it's doomed for failure.

He all of a sudden slapped the back of his neck, feeling the hairs being tickled.

"Is something wrong?" The woman asked.

"No, just a fly," Chase said. His hand swatted something at his ear next. It felt like someone blew into his ear, but he was sure he was imagining things.

Cameron came over to join them. "I've gotta go," the woman said, knowing the signs when a girlfriend comes along to break up a conversation. "It was nice talking with you."

Chase felt another tickle at his neck. He was irritated now.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"A fly keeps bothering me. Come on, let's leave."

Cameron looked around him, not seeing a sign of an insect anywhere. "Sure, let's go. House and Wilson went to the diagnostics office for a drink. We could join them."

Chase shook his head. "No thanks, I'd still rather avoid House right now."

Cameron agreed for now, but knew this feud with House had to end soon. "Okay, let's go home. I'm getting tired of this ridiculous costume anyway."

"Yeah, I'm not liking mine either."

She gave him a seductive leer and brought her lips to his ear. "You know, it's a fantasy of mine to have my way with a cowboy. Lot's of roping involved, if you know what I mean."

Chase closed his eyes and his breath hitched, enjoying every bit of her advances, that is until he felt a pinch on his ass. "Not here," he told her in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron asked.

Chase opened his eyes to see Cameron's arms at her sides. "Nothing, let's get out of here."

-----------------------------------------------------

His head hurt like hell, throbbing hard at the top of his skull. His hands laid flat on the cool linoleum, the hardness beneath him adding to the evidence that he was on the floor. Something wasn't right.

Chase tried like mad to remember what happened, but it was all blank. He and Cameron were at the party, but it was too dull and they left. They were walking in the hallway and then…nothing.

He opened his eyes, and sat up in shock to see he was on the floor in the morgue. His sudden movement upward exacerbated his headache, causing him to cry out in pain. They weren't close to the morgue earlier, so he wondered what practical joker put him there. Someone had to have drugged him. He was so getting House for this.

His head turned to the floor space next to him, where Cameron's motionless body lied a foot away. He frantically crawled to her, wincing at another sudden rush of pain to his head. He felt for a pulse and found a strong one, exhaling in deep relief. He gave her a shake. "Allison, please, wake up."

Her eyes cracked slightly open, her dazed look telling him she still wasn't all there.

"It's okay, take your time. You're fine." He assured, clutching her hand.

"Wha…what happened?" Her weak voice asked, barely managing to get the words out.

"I honestly don't know. I just woke up myself. We're in the morgue for some reason."

"The morgue? How?" She closed her eyes and rolled her head back and forth, fighting to get her bearings. "My head hurts."

"Mine too," he told her. "I don't think they keep aspirin down here."

"Help me up," she requested. He pulled her with one hand, cradling his other in her back, raising her into sitting position. She held onto him tight when the room started spinning. "Something feels weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it." He looked around the room. It looked familiar, but it didn't feel familiar.

"Why is the room so cold?"

"I'm not sure. I thought it was just me."

She clasped his hand tighter and got up on her feet, noticing her attire on the way up. She was still in her costume, as was he. "We were at the party."

"I know. I think someone is playing a joke on us."

"It's not funny," she replied. "I hurt too much."

An attendant entered the room, brushing past, not seeing them at all. Cameron and Chase looked at each other bewildered, wondering why someone would not think it odd that two people in Halloween costumes were hanging out in the morgue at this hour. Maybe in his line of work, he'd seen it all.

"Excuse me, but did you see anyone bring us down here?" The attendant didn't respond to Cameron.

"Hey, did you hear her?" Chase said. When he didn't respond to his question either, Chase walked right in front of him, thinking the man might be deaf. He didn't see Chase, even though he was standing right in front of him.

"Hello, anyone home?" Chase tried to grab him, but his hand swiped right through him. He froze in shock, staring at his hand in disbelief. He tried to grab the man again, and got the same result.

A very freaked out Cameron walked over carefully and waived her hand in front of the man's face. He didn't notice her. She tried to touch him, and her hand flowed through as well.

"You think he's a ghost?" Cameron asked with a shaken tone.

Chase nervously swallowed. "Either that, or we're the ghosts."

Cameron was thrown by the comment. "What, are you saying we're dead?"

"If we were dead, wouldn't our bodies be on the table?"

Cameron walked over to the coolers, checking the labels just to be sure. "I don't see our names here. Maybe they haven't found our bodies yet?"

"Maybe ghosts can't see themselves dead," Chase answered, "which is why they walk around thinking they're alive. I don't feel dead."

Cameron wasn't in the mood for ghost stories. "Oh get real. This isn't the Sixth Sense."

"How do you know?"

Cameron grabbed Chase's wrist and abruptly twisted it, causing him to cry out in pain. "Dead people don't feel pain. Come on, let's see if we can find someone we know and get to the bottom on this."

"Oh boy." Chase reluctantly followed.

------------------------------------------------------

The hallway was loaded with normal activity, staff and patients in their own little worlds getting from point A to point B. Everything looked the same, except that no one made eye contact or even acknowledged Chase and Cameron. They rarely got greetings in the hallway anyway, but something here was off. Not only were the greetings absent, but they didn't get a strange glare, smile, nod, or anything

Cameron saw Brenda in the distance. "I saw Brenda at the party. I'll ask if she knows where House is."

They walked up to her. "Brenda, have you seen House?"

She didn't answer. She didn't even look at them.

Chase and Cameron shared a mutual gaze of alarm and panic. "Brenda?" Chase asked with dazed voice. She walked right by them.

They watched her walk away, too stunned to move and unable comprehend what was going on. Cameron pulled her hand to her forehead, pushing back her bangs. "We can't be dead."

Chase did a full circle in his spot, distressed how no one could see them. He threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "It's like we're stuck in a really bad Star Trek episode."

Cameron was puzzled by his reference. "Which series?"

"All of them. They all used the same plot lines."

Cameron smiled. "I only watched the Next Generation. I thought Commander Riker was hot."

Chase looked at her, shaking his head. They started walking again. "They were always messing with the time/space continuum. Bastards. Plus it was Counselor Troi that was hot."

"So, now you're suggesting we've messed up the time/warp continuum?" Cameron was incredulous.

"Space/Time continuum. Either that or this is a really bad dream."

Cameron swung her flat palm across his cheek as hard as she could.

"Oww!"

"Nope, not a dream. Besides, both of us wouldn't be dreaming this."

He nodded. "I can't say I'd ever dream this."

They arrived at diagnostics, where the lights were out and there was no sign of life. "Looks like House went home."

Cameron sank into an office chair, sighing over the comfortable relief. "I can't be dead. I'm exhausted. Dead people don't get tired, do they?"

Chase sat in House's chair, and dropped his head down on the desk. "There has to be an explanation for this. Maybe we're in another dimension?"

"Sure, let's play differential on the possible theories of space and time, not to mention all the paranormal aspects. That should be a barn burner." Her head fell backward and she took in another deep breath. "Mulder and Scully never had to face this problem."

"They were chasing the paranormal, they weren't the paranormal. Anyway, we're probably more an anomaly in physics."

"Supposedly."

He frowned. "Yeah, supposedly."

Cameron looked out the window, examining the dark night. "You realize by morning people are going to miss us."

"Maybe they'll think we eloped or something."

Cameron flashed him a 'get real' glare. "They'll call the cops."

"Oh, then everything's great. When the police get involved, they'll get out their time/space scanners and come fetch us."

Cameron scowled, realizing arguing these points with Chase currently was hopeless.

Chase folded his arms on the desk and buried his head in between them. A hand began running through his hair, rubbing his scalp. "Oh, that feels great."

"What feels great?"

His head shot up, his face troubled when he saw Cameron hadn't moved. "Didn't you just give me a scalp massage?"

She shook her head, thinking he'd gone mad. That was until she felt something run through her hair as well. Instead of a massage though, her hair was yanked hard. "Ouch!" She twisted around in alarm. "I don't think we're alone."

"Of course not. You just can't fall into another world and expect to be alone." His sarcastic attitude changed and his face turned pale when he felt something grab his crotch. "I think we need to run away now."

Cameron briskly nodded in agreement and they both took off.

------------------------------------------

House and Wilson wandered into Cuddy's office, not at all happy about the early summons. A police officer and someone from security were in there as well. They both sat down, wondering what happened now.

"I didn't do it. Wilson's my alibi." House said.

Cuddy expected his smart ass answers. She wasn't in the mood for them, but she expected them. "You both were seen talking with Cameron last night at the Halloween party."

"Oh, so it's illegal to talk with Cameron. That makes sense. I plead guilty." House joked with culpable face.

Cuddy folded her arms, trying to communicate the serious nature of the conversation, wondering why she even bothered playing tough in front of House. It never worked. "Cameron is missing, and so is Chase."

"I definitely didn't do that," House sheepishly replied.

"What happened after you talked to her last night?"

"Nothing. She and Chase were fighting, so I assumed she went to find him."

"She told you that?"

"No. It was so obvious given her heartbroken puppy dog eyes gazing lovingly upon me. Chase has been avoiding me lately, so I can only picture his mope."

Wilson cut in. "I talked to both of them. They weren't fighting and were getting bored."

"What were they wearing?"

House rolled his eyes. "Costumes. Duh."

Cuddy grabbed her forehead. "What kind of costumes?"

"Cameron was a fairy something, frilly, party pink, you know, her fantasy life. As for Chase, I'm only guessing it was something fuzzy and cute. Just picture a giant koala or kangaroo."

"Chase was wearing a cowboy costume." Wilson said. "I'm assuming you checked both their homes."

"There's no evidence they came home to either place last night."

House stood up. "They've got to be in the hospital somewhere then. You check all the janitor closets?"

Cuddy huffed before walking over to the door and opening it, delivering the message it was time for them to leave. "The police will be by your offices later for full statements. As usual, you've been no help whatsoever."

House stood close to her on the way out and gave her a huge smile. "Glad I could help." Wilson followed behind and gave her a shrug.

She closed the door and smiled meekly at the officers, wondering why she hadn't fired House yet. Maybe this would finally be her chance.

-------------------------------

**a/n: I wanted to also give a big hello to the large number of new readers that have been going through my back catalog and marking some of my stories as favorites (I've been getting notices!). It's so thrilling to see so many new people introducing themselves to work I primarily created while bored at work. I really hope this one lives up to the rest! **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **I rarely post on episode night, but one scene of Chase for less than thirty seconds didn't really do much for me. Hopefully the next update will help the Chasers out there that feel the same way. Oh, and the punch scene, I wrote that last week, before seeing tonight's episode. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!

----------------------------------------

Chase was too snug. He felt so warm and fuzzy. A sweet smelling, cozy body spooned him from the back, clutching onto him with deep urgency. In his arms was something soft and cushy, probably a large stuffed animal. Being sandwiched in between was like being enveloped in a cocoon. He snuggled tighter, never wanting the feeling to end.

"Robert, wake up."

Chase opened his eyes to see Cameron's lovely face right in front of him. His arms were wrapped around her as they curled up tightly in a twin hospital bed. It only took about five seconds for him to realize that Cameron was the large stuffed animal. So what was clutching onto him from behind?

"What's the matter?" Cameron asked when his rosy cheeks turned suddenly white.

"Something's holding onto me from behind."

"There's nothing there."

"Uh yes, there is." He jumped up, and the feeling of a presence instantly went away. "If I didn't know better, I think there's a ghost around here that's sweet on me."

Cameron laughed. "I don't blame her. At least I hope it's a she ghost. A guy might get a little awkward."

"I'm so glad you're amused by this." Chase said, unimpressed by her teasing. "Judging from the touch and smell, it's female." He looked around, not recognizing the room. "Where are we anyway?"

"Some hospital room. We were too tired and freaked out to think anymore last night."

Chase rubbed his face and sat down in a nearby chair. Their surreal situation was messing with his rational thought. "Where did we leave off?"

"Parallel universe."

"Oh, grand. Isn't that same thing as an alternative dimension?"

"It's all relative."

"Ha ha ha." Chase's sense of humor seemed to have escaped him. "Should I be concerned that you're up on your physics jokes?"

Cameron ignored him, going into full diagnostics mode. "I've been thinking. If we're in another universe, how is it we can see other people and they can't see us? How come we can open and close doors, touch objects and feel the floor under us, but no one notices it happening? If the universe we are in is an exact copy, why aren't there two of every person?"

"Sorry, I feel asleep when they were covering mechanics of matter in alternate realities class."

"Smart ass." She paced around a bit more, trying to work through the problem. "Parallel universes have been done and overdone in TV, books, and movies constantly. How did the people get back to their own realities?"

"It all depends what type of problem we're talking about. If we're ghosts and dead, going back isn't happening."

"Then I'm going on the assumption we're not dead. What's the most popular way to communicate?"

Chase's face lit up with the answer. "We need to find a child that can see more than what's there. Pets can too, but that makes communication tough."

"So, we need a kid that sees dead people?"

"If we were dead, wouldn't there be other dead people here too? Aside from horny Matilda that is." Chase felt something cuff him at the back of the head. "Oww!"

"Maybe we can't tell the dead from the living."

"Unless there was a nuclear explosion that took out the entire hospital, I'd assume everyone who can't see us is alive."

Cameron couldn't doubt that argument. At this point though, she couldn't doubt anything. "Okay follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"Where else do we find an extraordinary, clairvoyant child? To the children's cancer ward."

-----------------------------------------

Chase watched Cameron waive her hand in front of one kid after another, getting no response.

"Aren't you going to help?"

"Kids like you better," he said smiling, letting her know she was doing a great job.

"Not ten year old girls," she mocked.

"She was eleven." Chase defended, choosing to join the hand waving.

"Why do kids and pets see things that others don't see?" Cameron asked. "Was that written once in some book and accepted as canon for everything else?"

"No, it's because kids are less likely to add barriers to their minds." Cameron's eyes grew wide, realizing the soft and timid answer didn't come with an Australian accent. She looked all around her, trying to find the source.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"The answer to your question, right?" Chase pointed under the bed Cameron was standing next to. Cameron looked under to see a little girl hiding there.

"What are you hiding from?"

"You," the girl whispered, not wanting to be heard by others.

"Why?"

"You aren't real."

"How can you tell?"

"No one else is seeing you."

Cameron crouched down, getting a good look at the child in front of her. She was the size of a twelve year old, bald, and had bright brown eyes. She felt horrible when the child gazed at her with complete fear. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Francine! Get out from under there. It's time for your meds." A voice shouted from the other side of the room.

The girl frowned and let the nurse help her into bed. The nurse walked through Cameron, and noticed Francine looking over her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Nothing," the girl replied, still staring directly at Cameron. Her eyes then shifted to Chase. She swallowed her medication, and the nurse pulled the blankets over her. "Get some rest dear. I'll be back to check on you later."

Chase and Cameron watched the nurse leave, while Francine pretended to sleep.

"Why didn't you tell her about us?" Chase asked.

"She wouldn't believe me. No one ever has."

"Have you always seen people like us?" Cameron asked.

"You're different. Most of the people I see are souls crossing through. They don't stop to talk and I don't want to find out what happens if I make them. You're the first ones ever to talk to me."

"Look, Francine is it?"

The girl nodded.

"I'm Dr. Chase and this is Dr. Cameron. We're doctors in the hospital and we seem to have gotten lost."

"I overheard Dr. Wilson and someone else talking about two doctors that disappeared this morning. I'm good at pretending to sleep."

Chase and Cameron looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. "We need you to get Dr. Wilson for us. We want to give him a message."

"He'll never believe me."

"He will, because we're going to tell you what to say to him."

"What if he doesn't believe me?"

"Don't worry," Cameron said, trying to grab the girl's hand in support, but it swept through her. A frown draped on her face, showing her frustration over being unable to do something simple like console a little girl. It was a harsh reminder of how close yet how far away she and Chase were. This girl was their only hope. "We know Dr. Wilson. He won't think you're bad or crazy."

Francine considered what they were saying, and then nodded. She buzzed the nurse.

"Yes Francine?"

"I need to speak to Dr. Wilson. Now."

-------------------------------------------------------

Wilson responded to his page with deep concern. Francine had been his patient for the last year. He didn't know her that well, but he knew that she wasn't the type to page him out of the blue. It had to be important.

"What's the matter Francine? Feeling sick?"

"Who are Chase and Cameron?"

Wilson's eyes grew wide. "They're doctors here at the hospital."

"They're missing," she said.

Wilson took in a sharp breath, wondering how to approach the sensitive nature of this conversation. "I don't think we need to talk about this. Why are you asking about them?"

"Because they're standing next to you."

Wilson looked up and down at the empty space next to him. He didn't have time for the games, but always knew he had to indulge his younger patients. "Oh yes, I see them."

Francine folded her arms. "You're humoring me."

Wilson's guilty look confirmed her comment. "Why do you see Chase and Cameron there?"

"I see things."

"What sort of things?"

"Francine," Chase said, "we're wasting time here. Tell him, Beckett wanted to call his play 'Waiting for House' but found it to be too grim."

Francine's face turned sour. "I don't get it. Who's Beckett, and why would he call his play 'Waiting for House'?"

Wilson jumped. "Who told you that?"

"Dr. Chase, just a second ago."

Wilson was stunned, and then a smile crept on his face. He saw what was going on here. "Francine. Has Dr. House visited you at all?"

"Who's Dr. House?"

Wilson spun around and his hand drifted to the back of his head before he let out a small laugh. This was a good one. It was time for the yearly Halloween practical joke, and this time House got Chase and Cameron on it. The police in Cuddy's office was a great touch. He'll play along.

"Francine, it's my turn to ask questions, and hopefully you can get me some answers. Why are Chase and Cameron in the cancer ward talking to children?"

Francine turned toward the blank space, listening to the answer. "They're stuck somewhere. They don't know what happened, but were hoping to find a child that could see them."

He tried not to snicker. He had to play the part. "Have you seen spirits like this before?"

"Yes."

Wilson nodded, keeping his straight face. "Are they dead?"

Francine stopped to listen to Chase and Cameron.

"Great," Chase said, throwing his arms up into the air. "He doesn't believe her."

"You know how much trouble he and House go through with the practical jokes, especially this time of year." Cameron said. "Would you believe this?"

"We should probably answer the question. No Francine, we aren't dead."

"Wait a second," Cameron protested. "We don't know that."

"I thought we had been through this already! Even you didn't think we could be dead earlier."

"Francine?" Wilson asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Dr. Cameron says maybe, Dr. Chase says no. They're fighting over the possible answer."

That certainly sounded like Chase and Cameron, Wilson thought. Boy did House go for every detail. "Okay, I've got an idea. We'll all go tell Dr. House what's going on, and see if he can help. He has a gift for solving problems."

"I think that's a crappy idea, and if he doesn't believe a word you're saying, House won't either." Chase told her.

"Dr. Chase hates the idea, and says you don't believe me."

"Oh, I believe you." Wilson said.

Chase scoffed. "No he doesn't."

"No you don't," Francine said.

"Then we'll go to Dr. House. He'll set us straight."

Chase's face soured, while Cameron nodded in agreement. "Yes, we should see him."

"Okay." Francine went to get up, while Wilson lent his arm in support. "Let's go see Dr. House."

--------------------------------------

Wilson entered the office with Francine in front of him. He had his hand on her shoulder, giving her encouragement against the mean doctor. After all, he had to play this right.

House didn't appreciate his game of Tetris being interrupted. He needed something to stimulate efficient brain activity, although he played really for the rush of the Tetris effect afterward. "I don't take personal referrals," House said, noticing them in the corner of his eye.

"Don't let Dr. House scare you Francine. Tell him what you told me."

Francine turned around to face him, hands on her hips. "I'm twelve. I know when people won't take me seriously."

"Listen to the little brat Wilson. She knows what she's talking about." House was still too engrossed in his game.

"It's okay Francine," Chase said. "I thought this was a waste of time too."

"I can see Chase and Cameron." Francine blurted.

That comment got House's attention. He turned to look at her, his menacing blue eyes scaring her a little. "Poor you. I usually pretend they're not there. That much prettiness makes me sick."

"They're standing right there and can hear you." Francine pointed to the other side of the office.

House looked where she was pointing. "So they're right there?"

Francine timidly nodded.

"Cuddy's going to fire you both for not showing up for work." He went back to his game.

"Why did we agree to this?" Chase said, throwing his arms up in the air. "Maybe we're just better off in this world. I'd rather be lost in wherever the hell I am then to put up with another minute of this miserable bastard."

"What are they saying Francine?" Wilson asked, noticing she was carefully listening.

"Dr. Chase is mad at Dr. House. He's thinks being in another world is better and called him a miserable bastard."

"In another world?" House looked up from his game again. "So, you're seeing their ghosts?"

"They say they're not dead." Francine clarified.

"Ghosts never think their dead," House replied.

Cameron gnashed her teeth. "For Christ sakes House, we're already past this! We aren't ghosts."

"Dr. Cameron says they're beyond the ghost thing and you're wasting their time."

House signaled Francine to move toward him closer. She did so cautiously. "Is Dr. Cameron naked?" House asked with low voice and evil grin.

"She's in a pixie costume."

"Too bad, I like my female ghosts naked. Is Chase carrying around a ball and chain?"

"He's a cowboy."

"I bet he is."

"That does it!" Chase shouted toward House. "If I am a ghost, I'm haunting you for all eternity."

"You and me both," Cameron said.

Chase took a deep calming breath, but it didn't help. "I've always wanted to do this." He walked over to House and swung a hard punch at him across the jaw. His fist ran through him without making any contact.

Cameron smiled with deep satisfaction. It was about time Chase was provoked into that. She was tickled to finally see him do it. "Feel better now?"

Chase nodded. It did feel great, even if it didn't amount in any pain for House.

Wilson noticed Francine's head move back and forth. "Let me guess, they're arguing again."

"No, Dr. Chase just tried to punch Dr. House. I guess he's wanted to do that for a while."

Wilson smiled, wishing he could have seen that. "House, they did disappear without a trace. What if they slipped into an alternate reality, or a different time zone, or went on to the other side?"

"The other side? You mean like in Poltergeist? You've been watching too many scary movies lately."

"You care to speculate what could be happening?"

House lowered his head, let out a deep breath and turned off the game. His concentration was lost now. He got up and grabbed his cane. "Fine, if you want me to come up with some theories, I'll need some help." He walked toward the office door.

Wilson shook his head. He had to admire House's superb acting job. He was really going all out for this prank. "Francine, why don't you come with me? There is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Francine, tell your imaginary friends to stay here." House shouted from the hallway.

Chase and Cameron scowled.

"I think I'll try to hit him next," Cameron angrily ran after him, but Chase held her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Beware! This is a brain twister. **

------------------------------------------

Chase paced around the conference room while Cameron sat at the table, tapping her fingers on the solid surface, both waiting impatiently for House and Wilson's return. It was a forgone conclusion that anxiousness was dominating their moods, and the time passing was only heightening their worry.

"I'd guess we're in hell, but come to think of it, after four years with House, I've been to hell. This place can't be that bad." Chase said, trying to come up with something positive to say about their situation.

"Speak for yourself Hopalong Cassidy. I'm stuck in another place for eternity dressed as a goddamn fairy and on the receiving end of ire from an amorous ghost who thinks my boyfriend is hot."

Chase felt a hot breath on the back of his neck, causing him to jump. "Yeah, I so love the constant little surprises I'm getting." He swatted the air behind him, hoping that would deliver a message, but accepted it was probably futile.

"I still don't get why you're holding a grudge against House," Cameron said.

"I could have lost my license!"

"That? Oh come on, he's played jokes on you before, especially near Halloween."

"I almost cut open a healthy patient who wasn't under anesthesia. He went a little too far."

"It wasn't his fault his bonehead cohort fell asleep."

Chase shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to talk about it." His pacing sped up as his inner agitation grew.

"No matter how you feel, I'm sure House will be the one that will come up with a solution for us," Cameron muttered. She didn't believe that one bit, but it was all she had to cling to.

"Oh of course, because House and Wilson believe every word Francine says and we're dealing with a quick fix situation here." He instantly felt guilty when his rant caused Cameron's expression to deflate a little. "I'm sorry, I'm venting. You're right, there's no reason to lose hope yet."

Cameron hesitated, but then thought it couldn't hurt to mention. "Ramone was telling me a ghost story about a spinster that was on the hunt for a man."

Chase let out a slight laugh while taking a seat at the table opposite her. "I hear that one in the pediatric ward every year. It's hardly got validity."

"Oh yeah, how do you explain what's happening to you? You think that this ghost brought you into this other world and I ended up tagging along by mistake?"

Chase gave her a skeptical glare.

"You have to admit, it would explain a few things. You're usually open-minded about this sort of thing."

"Fine, we'll put it on the theories list. There's still no way to fix it right now."

Cameron nodded, accepting that their options were limited for the time being. "What did that mean, 'Waiting for House'?"

He blushed and dropped his eyes to his hands, realizing the cat was out of the bag. He had no reason not to be honest. "After House hit me, and once the patient was treated for her allergy, I went to the lounge to cool off by making a peanut butter sandwich. Wilson was there. We had a little talk about how coming up with the right diagnosis didn't matter to House."

"So Wilson used a strange theatrical reference to tell you that you didn't need House's approval?"

"Yep. He was right too."

Cameron nodded in awe, it all making sense to her now. "So that's why you went on a diagnostic winning streak after that. You weren't holding back for House anymore and started trusting your own judgment. That punch actually knocked something loose."

He humbly smiled, not denying any of it. She got up and gave him a soft kiss. "I think it's adorable."

Their moment didn't last long when Cameron was pushed backward and fell to the ground. Chase felt another soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

"Back off! He's mine, Beulah!" Cameron shouted to the invisible apparition. "Show yourself so I can kick your ass."

They heard a cackle, and then it disappeared. Their breaths quickened, both spooked into new levels of panic.

"No validity, huh?" She said as a nervous Chase helped her off the ground.

"Fine, I was wrong."

---------------------------------------------------

"What took you so long?" House impatiently asked Wilson. A geeky looking young man was sitting in the conference room with House. Wilson brought his own guest.

"Sorry, the transporter wasn't working. We actually had to take the stairs," Wilson quipped.

The geek snickered.

"I see he's someone who gets Star Trek humor. I'm shocked," Chase said sarcastically.

"This is, I'm sorry, what's your name again?" House asked.

"Arvin."

House went to repeat his name, and then looked back at the physicist with aversion, his glare pondering what kind of a name was that. He turned back to Wilson. "He's a research assistant with a specialty in quantum physics. I think he can help us."

"Quantum physics?" Wilson's admiration grew over how elaborate this scheme was getting. "Figures you would go for the scientific. This is Angie, she's a parapsychologist."

House took immediate interest. "Angie, maybe you can help me. There's a question I've always wanted answered."

"What is it?" She replied, eager to help.

"Is the truth really out there?"

The geek snickered again.

"Where's the little prodigy?" House asked.

"She's a cancer patient. Rest is required," Wilson said, defending the child. Besides, I was afraid we would sizzle her brain. Judging by who's here, I think I'm right."

"Arnold," House said, "share for the class what we discussed."

"Dr. House was interested in the quantum theories regarding multiverse."

Wilson sat down next to Cameron. "This ought to be interesting," they both said in unison.

"Multiverse, or meta-universe, is a hypothetical set of multiple possible universes that together comprise all of physical reality. The structure of the multiverse, the nature of each universe within it and the relationship between the various constituent universes, depend on the specific multiverse hypothesis considered."

Wilson was scared that he understood some of that. "Wait, are you talking about parallel universes?"

"Sort of. That term is so broad. Multiverse has been hypothesized in cosmology, psychics, philosophy, theology, but it's most popular in science fiction. Each area comes away with its own idea of how it works."

Angie was not at all impressed. "I just spent an hour talking with the little girl. All evidence here points to an apparitional experience. She's experiencing classic schizotypy behavior, which makes her prone to seeing spirits."

It was Arvin's turn to not be impressed. "Can you explain how an apparition can take beings from one world and bring them to another?"

Angie adjusted herself in her seat. "I'll admit, there are no theories in parapsychology regarding that, but it doesn't mean it can't happen."

"That sort of phenomenon can be explained by multiverse. My first guess would lean toward a disconnect in the space-time relationship."

"A disconnect?" Chase said. "We've been phased out of their existence and this genius calls it a disconnect?"

"Soosh, give the dweeb some room." Cameron said.

Arvin continued. "I'd need more to go on, but there are models out there for cosmic inflation and chaotic inflation. I personally tend to lean more toward the open multiverse way of thinking, which incorporates among other principles observable universe and the theory of relativity."

Wilson's head dropped to the table. "I think you just bruised my brain."

"Wait a second," Angie said. "We really don't know for sure if they've been transported to another world. It could be they are somewhere else in an altered state of consciousness, and Francine has the ability to see that state. She admitted she can't see the spirit that's bothering them. It all boils down to waves of perception."

House, Wilson, Cameron and Chase all looked back and forth between these two like they were watching a ping pong match.

Arvin continued to press his theory. "Look at it this way. In the theory of relativity, there is an upper limit on the speed in which information can travel, effectively dividing this infinite space into local universes. There can be an infinite number of regions of space that are the same size as our universe. Another universe could theoretically be an identical copy, and be as little as 10 meters to the power of ten to the power of 29."

House had an obvious inclination toward the dork and more willing to entertain his theories. "I'm familiar with the concepts of the theory of relativity, but is it possible that something could happen where these regions of space could intersect?"

"The bubble theory might explain it. It has these universes much farther away, thus promoting cosmic expansion, all created from the parent universe. On very small scales, the quantum foam from these expansions froths due to energy fluctuations, creating tiny bubbles or wormholes. So, if that logic is applied, yes, it's possible."

"Quantum foam?" Wilson said, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "I think the geek is playing to our ignorance."

"Look it up," Arvin challenged. "It's legit. John Wheeler came up with the term in 1955."

Angie argued back. "Wheeler's strange terminology was his way of assigning a catch all explanation to phenomenon not easily explained. There are too many anomalistic properties to accurately measure his theory."

"Oh, and parapsychology is just blazing trails in statistical accuracy," House said sardonically. "How are things at the PEAR lab? Oh yeah, you closed down in February because no one would fund your subjective research."

Arvin got up and grabbed the whiteboard marker. "May I?"

"By all means," House said. He couldn't wait to see the pretty picture that came from this.

He placed a number of scattered dots on the board. "Quantum foam is theorized to be created by virtual particles of very high energy. When these particles interact, some arise briefly while others are annihilated." He enlarged some of the dots, and drew an x through others.

"Quantum physics only ever examined the outputs of this interaction in a normal field. The Quantum foam theory examined what would happen if this occurred in empty space. The notion was in this type of field, the energy would cause significant curving in space/time." He drew a cloud shaped object around a section of the particles.

"The foam, or essentially vacuum fluctuations, kick up particles like they were tossed by a turbulent storm at sea. Wormholes form and that creates the possibility of hyperspatial links to other universes." He drew lines between the cloud and a couple other dots.

Wilson, Chase and Cameron's jaws were hanging open, all too stunned to take in anymore. "People actually spent their lifetimes working on this stuff?" Cameron said.

"You see, all we really needed was a quantum physicist. Problem solved." House said, satisfied with his answers.

"You eggheads are all alike," Angie said to Arvin, "thinking you can win people over with your fancy diagrams because you figured out long ago people need visuals to understand even the craziest of theories."

"So you're dismissing my theories?"

"I think your theories are fine, I just don't think they explain what happened here. If you have all the answers, can you figure out where the anomaly happened, and how we fix it?"

"Can you?" Arvin countered. "I'm sure if we figure it out where the hyperspatial anomaly is I can match it with a superstring."

"Oh, I've heard that theory!" Wilson said excitedly. "That's the one where your life is like a string, one end is birth, the other end is death, and if you tie the end of the strings together and ball up the string, all the days of one's life touch all the other days of one's life."

Everyone gave him a blank stare, except Chase, who knew that theory too. "No, that isn't it at all," Arvin replied. "Superstrings define space, particles, and time themselves."

"It's from Quantum Leap you idiot!" Chase shouted. "It was the only television series ever where the lead character was a quantum physicist. Shouldn't that show be religiously watched by you guys?"

"He can't hear you," Cameron said. "Besides, what relevance does that have on our situation?"

"None, but it was a cool program."

"I don't get it, why all the TV show references?"

"Is there a real life experience that you can share that will offer perspective to our situation? I'm afraid cheesy science fiction is all we've got."

"Fair point," she replied mumbling.

They went back to the group conversation. Angie had another idea. "I've often found these things have ways of correcting themselves."

"So you want to do nothing?" House asked, incredulous to the suggestion. "Wilson, where did you get this quack?"

"We need to keep communicating with Chase and Cameron, see if we can't get some more answers before coming to wild conclusions." Angie suggested.

House and Wilson both looked at Arvin, who nodded in surprised agreement.

"Wilson, go fetch the little waif. She needs to get us some answers." House ordered.

Wilson left, eager to give his mind a break. House and Arvin jumped into an intense conversation of technospeak, being interrupted here and there by incessant scoffing from Angie, while Chase and Cameron sat silently, clutching their heads.

Wilson came back with Francine fifteen minutes later. The little girl was intimidated by House and the weird guy, but relaxed when she saw the nice lady that talked to her earlier and Chase and Cameron. "It's okay Francine," Wilson said, "all you need to do is tell us what they are saying."

She listened. "Dr. Chase says this is all complete bullshit."

House glared at the empty spaces at the table. "Watch your language in front of the child. I don't care what type of predicament you're in."

"Francine," House instructed, "tell Chase and Cameron to go over what happened from the beginning."

Francine paused to listen. "They don't remember."

"Where were they when it happened?"

"They woke up in the morgue. They don't remember where they were before that, or going down there."

"Wait, that's possible," Arvin said. "The rift could have happened one place, and spiraled them into another, the anomalies in time causing lapses."

"I just chalk it up to abnormal brain function," House said. "Not much of a stretch with these two. What are your crazy ideas, Scully?"

"Such a brilliant example, considering she was the skeptical scientist." Angie said sarcastically. "Anyway, he's right in some ways. There has to be somewhere where they crossed into the other world. A rift is a reasonable explanation. We only disagree on the cause."

Arvin felt a huge rush. All those years of defending far-fetched theories was finally paying off. "The start point could be anywhere in the hospital, but the end point was the morgue. I'm sure with some calculations we can come up with some good guesses as to where it all went wrong."

"So, you think you might be able to get them back?" House asked, feeling almost as enthusiastic as the geek was.

"It's possible."

"Oh God!" Cameron screamed, feeling something grab her.

"What's the matter?" Chase got his answer, when he and Cameron were both dragged out of the room. "I don't think the ghost wants us to leave."

Francine watched them, puzzled by what was happening.

"What's wrong Francine?" Wilson asked.

"Something is taking them away. Dr. Chase thinks it's the ghost."

House slammed down his cane. "Dammit, we don't have time for this. Tell them to fight like adults."

"Too late," Francine said. "They're gone."

"Why didn't you say anything faster?" House asked in a scolding tone.

"What if the ghost gets me too?"

House scowled at her, causing her to cower. "We're wasting time here. I'm going to take Alvin to the cafeteria, where the party was. That's a place to start."

Wilson took Francine's hand. "Come on, you, Angie and I can look for Chase and Cameron.

"I'm scared," she said.

"It'll be fine," Wilson assured her. "We'll be like Sam and Al."

Francine looked confused. "I thought it was Sam and Dean."

"Wrong show," Wilson replied, leading her and Angie out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I knew I'd kill a few brain cells with chapter three. If anyone has watched alternate reality stories on Star Trek or other shows, they come up with some very twisted technical reasons as to why it's happening. I had to follow sci-fi continuity! **

**Major bonus points to AkiSue for being the only one to mention the Quantum Leap/Supernatural reference at the end of the last chapter. I guess it's really hard to find people who have watched both shows.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for all your comments. Now, the conculsion.**

**--------------------------------------------**

House and Arvin stood in the middle of the cafeteria, seeking metaphysical clues while getting the attention of nearby diners. "What sort of cracks in space/time can happen in a room like this?"

Arvin thought about it. "Spatial events can happen anywhere. Where's the morgue in relation to this room?"

"Down three floors, almost exactly."

He nodded. "For years general relativity predicted an area of space to follow a smooth flowing surface while quantum mechanics predicted a random, warped, surface. The superstring theory reconciles the two, replacing the classic idea of point particles with loops, with extremely small variances. Using that type of thinking, I can run through Planck calculations to get a measurement of natural units. I've already ran a few simple calculations off the top of my head, and I don't see how this can be the room where it happened."

"You can do Planck calculations off the top of your head? Man, you are a freak." House replied.

"Since we know the entrance point was the morgue, we should start there."

"House!" Cuddy shouted from afar.

House looked around full circle. "See any hyperspatial escape routes?"

Arvin shook his head as Cuddy made her way over. "Who's the geek?"

"He's here for a consult," House answered.

"So this is how you manage to avoid talking with the police about Chase and Cameron's disappearance?"

"Oh, we're working on that," Arvin said enthusiastically. "You see, all we need to do is find the proper string-"

House cut him off. "He's suffering from dementia. Got to give him that MRI now."

Cuddy gazed at him with indignation. "I'm watching you House. You better be cooperative."

"No sweat, gotta go." He pulled Arvin along. "When we're done here, we need to work on ways to make her disappear."

----------------------------------------------

After twenty minutes of searching through the halls, Francine heard pounding behind a closet door. "Let me out!"

"In here Dr. Wilson," she said, leading him over. Wilson opened the door. He freaked out when he saw Cameron there.

"You can see her?" Angie asked, very surprised.

"What, you can't?"

She shook her head.

"Why can I?"

She shrugged, at a loss for a reason.

Wilson went back to Cameron. "Are you okay?" He tried to grab Cameron's hand, but his grasp slid through it. He felt like he was going to pass out and started hyperventilating.

"What's the matter?" Cameron and Angie both asked, reaching to help him.

"I thought House was pulling a prank. Your disappearance, it's actually real." Cameron and Angie both held back huge smiles while giving him time to pull himself together. Cameron wondered why she felt like laughing since Chase was right, Wilson didn't believe them and was playing along. Now she owed him a hundred bucks.

Wilson looked behind Cameron into the closet when he started to calm down. "Where's Chase?"

"I don't know. The horny spirit tossed me in the closet and then took off with him. Bitch."

Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really don't know how this can get any weirder." He realized he spoke too soon when House and Arvin tiptoed slowly by, eyes fixed forward, the young physicist holding something electronic in his hand while punching all sorts of buttons.

"Come on," he said taking Francine's hand and waving Cameron and Angie along. "We need to find Chase."

------------------------------------------------------

Chase figured he only had one option. He was going to have to rationalize himself out of this irrational situation. He was dragged into a hospital room, on the third floor he concluded, and tied to the chair with a set of body restraints. He kept feeling himself touched all over, at random times, not to mention kissed. He was getting disturbed.

"Hey, um, Miss Ghost, I'm flattered by all the attention, but you need to let me go."

There was no answer. Apparently this wasn't a very talkative ghost. "I'm not who you want. I'll never make you happy. I'm pretty serious with my girlfriend, and I can't be a doctor in this world and help people."

Still no answer, but he felt his pants being unfastened. He struggled, to no avail. "You don't want to do this. You deserve someone who's willing."

There was a pause, and no further action on his zipper. He took in a sigh of relief. He needed to keep talking like that.

"I'm sure you'll find someone wonderful in your life just like I did with Allison."

Wrong thing to say. Now something was digging at the band of his underwear.

"Not that I don't think you're pretty. In my mind, I imagine you're quite a looker." The tugging stopped, and a faint image appeared in front of him. Beyond her ethereal appearance, Chase saw the flowing blonde curly hair, and deep blue eyes. He smiled. "You're beautiful."

She smiled back, and her long pause made him think she was considering everything he said.

"You don't want to hurt me. I think you're better than that."

She smiled again and reached for a restraint on the back of the chair when they heard familiar voices come from far away. Chase opened his mouth to alert them, but something was stuffed in it instead. The ghost disappeared.

Chase's muffled cries went unheard as Cameron and Wilson's voices faded beyond the room.

----------------------------------------------------

Cameron was frantic. They had been searching for an hour, and they were no closer to finding Chase. "We have to find him. I'm not leaving without him. Plus there's no telling what that she-devil must be putting him through."

"There aren't too many places left to look," Wilson said, trying to assure her. "We're just going to have to check every room."

"That'll take so long!" Cameron said. "We might not have that kind of time."

Francine stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"Shh, I think I hear something." She listened carefully. All of a sudden, they heard a loud crash. Everyone except Angie that is.

"You didn't hear that?" Wilson asked.

"Hear what?" Angie replied.

Cameron's eyes grew real wide. "He's in there!" She led the group into the hospital room. She slid open the door to find a patient asleep in the bed, and Chase tethered to a chair that had fallen onto the floor, crashing the contents of a tray table with it.

Cameron rushed over to him and pulled away a roll of gauze that was in his mouth. "Robert, are you okay?"

"This so never happened in Star Trek," Chase said. He noticed Wilson looking at him in fascination. "Wait how can he-?"

"We don't have time to figure it out right now. House and the weirdo are getting close. We've got to hurry."

Just then Cameron felt herself kicked in the side, and skidded backward a good way across the floor. She felt a punch to the jaw next. "That does it!" She declared, bolting up in defiance. "You and me, Sheila. Winner takes all."

A faint apparition appeared in front of her, laughing over such a ludicrous idea. Cameron ran forward, running completely through her. She propelled forward and the creature kicked her from behind.

"Do you see the ghost?" Wilson asked Francine.

Francine shook her head. "He does though." She pointed to Chase, still bound to the chair, trying his best not to look amused over two women fighting over him. A smirk slipped by once in a while though. Wilson tried not to laugh himself over this strange cat fight.

Cameron got up, the look of determination in her eyes. This bitch was toast. "I bet you can't take my quantum foam!" She threw a blast of energy from her hands, and the ghost went flying. Chase, Wilson and Francine's eyes met with a stunned look, all wondering where the hell that came from.

The ghost disappeared, and Cameron jumped out of the way just in time as it made another surge. Cameron threw another energy pulse, and the ghost's figure appeared before going through the wall.

Cameron got up, and untied Chase. He grabbed her in a hug. "How did you manage to do that?"

"I honestly don't know."

A loud creepy groan came from the walls, the lights flickered and the room began to shake. "I remember now!" Cameron exclaimed. "We ducked into this room for a little private time. That's when everything began shaking."

"I remember too," Chase said, a nervous tone to his voice. "Something flung us forward and –" Within an instant, they were gone. The room returned to normal, leaving Francine clutching onto Wilson for dear life.

"Where'd they go?" Francine asked Wilson.

"I have no idea." Wilson replied.

"Wait a second, you're telling me that they just disappeared with the ghost?" Angie asked.

Francine and Wilson both nodded in disbelief themselves.

It all started making sense to her as she paced around a bit. "The ghost must have found a doorway, and pulled them in." Her eyes jumped out of their sockets. "The morgue! That's the other side."

The patient woke up, Angie's loud voice finally being the sound to wake her. She was shocked over the sight of the three stunned strangers in her room. "Did I miss something? You three look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Sorry ma'am. Wrong room." Wilson said apologetically. They hurried out of there, headed straight for the morgue.

---------------------------------------------------

His head hurt like hell, throbbing hard at the top of his skull. His hands were flat on the cool linoleum, the hardness beneath him adding to the evidence that he was on the floor. Something wasn't right.

Chase tried like mad to remember what happened, but it was all blank. He opened his eyes, and sat up in shock to see he was on the floor in the morgue. His sudden movement exacerbated his headache, causing him to cry out in pain. They weren't close to the morgue earlier, so he wondered what practical joker put him there. Someone had to have drugged him.

His head turned to the floor space next to him, where Cameron's motionless body laid a few feet away. He frantically crawled to her, wincing at another sudden rush of pain to his head. He felt for a pulse and found a strong one, exhaling in deep relief. He gave her a shake. "Allison, please, wake up."

Her eyes cracked slightly open, her dazed look telling him she still wasn't all there.

"It's okay, take your time. You're fine." He assured, clutching her hand.

"Wha…what happened?" Her weak voice asked, barely managing to get the words out.

"That was awesome!" They heard coming from the other side of the room. They glanced over to see the geek, holding something in his hand, while House stood next to him, white as a sheet, looking as if he had just seen, well, ghosts.

"My instruments were flying off the chart, and now nothing. You managed to make it through another crack in space/time. My calculations had it happening exactly where you are now. I'm so going to get published for this!"

"Glad we could help, Arvin." Chase said before falling backward onto the floor in exhaustion.

"Don't you have anything to say House?" Cameron asked, surprised by his inability to speak. That had to be a first.

"I never thought it was real. I thought Wilson was playing a joke."

Chase and Cameron started rolling on the floor, laughing. After all they had been through, they couldn't avoid feeling a little slap happy on top of everything else.

"The police, the cancer kid, the parapsychologist, it was all a perfect touch. So Wilson."

Wilson, Francine, and Angie entered. Francine ran over to Chase and Cameron and fell on top of them, giving them a huge hug. "You're back!"

"How did they end up here?" Wilson asked the genius.

"Once again, they were in the right place at the exact right time. An energy fluctuation and then bam! I got it all recorded."

Angie's interest spiked. "Really, you actually recorded energy fluctuations?"

Arvin nodded.

Angie started talking excitedly. "Dr. Cameron was able to throw energy upstairs in a hospital room while part of the other realm. I bet the spirit is in another universe, knows everything about the energy rift and has the knowledge to move people through it and all the universes that touch it. The fluctuations were due to her movements in and out of time."

Arvin was on the same wavelength. "She could throw energy because the quantum foam expanded in that room. More particles were charged, causing all sorts of changes in energy and superstring frequencies."

"That's why Dr. Wilson could see Cameron and Chase after he couldn't see them before," Angie theorized. "The waves stirred by the ghost phased the surrounding energy to a frequency his perceptions could understand. Come with me. One of the PEAR labs hasn't been dismantled yet. We need to analyze this data now!"

Arvin followed her enthusiastically.

"Oh, Dr. Wilson," Angie said, stopping in front of him. "We'll need to thoroughly examine your brain."

Wilson looked less than enthused by the idea when they both rushed out, leaving the others behind to picture what could happen when a parapsychologist and quantum physicist were holed up in a small room together for a long period of time. It boggled the mind.

"Every wonder how many parapsychologists and quantum physicists it takes to screw in a light bulb?" Chase joked.

Cameron almost smacked him on the back of the head, but stopped herself.

After all they'd been through, she would permit one bad joke. She got up and helped Chase and Francine up as well. "Let's never dress up for Halloween again. I don't ever want to be stuck in another world with a ridiculous outfit."

"I'm never watching Star Trek, The X Files, Supernatural, Stargate SG1, Dr. Who, Torchwood, or even Quantum Leap again either," Chase said. "They have no idea what they're talking about."

They all headed out of the room, except for a stunned House, who was frozen in his tracks. "Coming, House?" Wilson asked.

House still couldn't mutter a word. His mind was trying to reconcile how all of this could even be possible. It had no reason.

Chase walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "I've had a perspective change, House. This experience was worth it just to see the look on your face right now. All is forgiven." House still didn't move as everyone left.

---------------------------------------------

Chase and Cameron stumbled through her front door, completely exhausted, before dropping onto the couch. They had just spent the last few hours with Cuddy and the police making up some story about how they were trapped in the morgue for the last sixteen hours. The police didn't believe them at first, but it was the most rational explanation they were ever going to get. The truth couldn't be fathomed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask. What did that ghost do to you?" Cameron asked suspiciously. "She had you to herself a good long time."

"She tortured me, what do you think?" Chase said, offended by her tone.

"Did you get it on with her? What is sex with a spirit like?"

"Nothing happened, although if something did, I had no choice."

"I bet you liked it."

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"Aw, poor baby."

Before he could defend himself further, she silenced him with a huge kiss. "If any good has come out of this experience, it's convinced me that together we could handle anything."

Chase laughed. "I loved how you fought for me. I think that was why she decided to send us back. I could never be hers."

Cameron stretched out and rested her head on his chest. It felt so good to be home. "You think we'll run into her again?"

"Maybe. If we do, we should try and find her a he ghost."

Cameron smiled. "Let's save that adventure for next Halloween."


End file.
